


Apocalypse Now

by Rising_Phoenix



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Apocalypse, Barb Wire, Basement, Bats, Cars, Chicago, Crazy, Deals, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family, Pie, Promises, Protection, Sleep, Three's A Crowd - Freeform, Trusting, Walkers, Zombie Apocalypse, attitude, beginning, blocks, blueberry, car, diner, knife, nonchalant, pinkie promises, sane, untrusting, windy city
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:23:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8592244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rising_Phoenix/pseuds/Rising_Phoenix
Summary: One morning you open your eyes and find yourself in a world overrun by the walking dead. Surrounded with more questions than answers you and your husband embark on a journey of survival and discovery in hopes of finding a way to cope with the loss of a once perfect world.





	1. Chapter 1

Bright light shined through opened blinds, streaks of yellow lined gray walls. Brisk air hit my skin sending shivers down my spine, my naked form – every curve and crevice covered in goosebumps, hands too lazy to reach down and pull up the covers. The sweet sound of birds chirped outside the window – their song soothing to the ears but, in the house, stairs creaked loudly under the pounding of heavy boots accompanied by the creaking of the bedroom door.   

“Y/N, wake the fuck up” a gruff voice speaks, his rough hand planted on my shoulder shaking me awake

“Negan” I groan his name “I’m not in the mood”

Drawers open and slam, fabric being tossed creating a mountain of clothes on top of me. I rub my eyes in circles and sit up to find my husband making a mess of our bedroom, frantically slipping anything he could get his hands on inside a jansport backpack.

“Negan what the fuck are you doing?”

He turns his head to me momentarily, sunlight now shining on his face accentuating his features – salt and peppered beard, slicked back hair, pink lips, brown eyes, and the creasing lines across his forehead – this man of mine sure does know how to age well like fine wine “We need to get the fuck out of here” he tosses a black t-shirt at me hitting me in the face “Now”

“Get out of here for what?” I hop out of bed and step closer to him, my hands grabbing a hold of his hand “What is going on, why are you acting like this?”

Negan pauses and wraps his calloused hand around my forearm dragging me to the window “Look out there” he points his finger to the outside world

I do as instructed and peek my head out the window seeing nothing but an empty street and empty sidewalks “There is nothing out here, what exactly is it that I’m looking for?”

“Just keep fucking looking” he barks as he continues to blindly fill the backpack

Annoyingly I lean on the sill and continue to stare out of the window waiting and waiting and….

“What the fuck is that?” I mumble with furrowed brows staring at what seemed to be a person but not what one would call a normal human being, so to speak. This _thing_ was far from it, dragging its feet along the pavement, hands down at its side. It’s skin seemed rather discolored much like that of a dead person. Is that what this was – a dead person come to life? “Negan, what the fuck is that thing?”

“Walkers”

“Walkers?” I repeat rubbing my temples in circles “This is some sick fucking joke right, your fucking with me?”

“I really wish that I was but no” Negan shakes his head “I was making breakfast and I turn on the fucking TV and there was this special report talking about a zombie outbreak and how these fucking ugly things are roaming the streets. I didn’t believe it until I stepped outside on the porch and I saw one with my own two eyes coming right for me Y/N”

“Well did the news happen to mention how this fucking happened?” my voice now louder than normal, almost shouting

“They probably did while I was out there but does it really fucking matter, not like you and I can magically do anything to make it all fucking go away. Now get dressed and pack your shit, we’re getting the fuck out of here”

“And go where?”

“The news said somewhere with a low population density – Texas, Georgia, Virginia, possibly even North Carolina. Honestly, Y/N, anywhere but fucking here”

“Somewhere with a low population density” I repeat mockingly heading over to the nightstand and picking up the phone placing the receiver against my ear, the dial tone annoyingly buzzing against my eardrum”

“Who are you calling?”

“Parents” my index finger pressing on the numerals one button at a time, the ring back tone now playing in my ear “Come on pick up, pick up, pick up” My weight shifted on one leg, bare foot bouncing, tapping impatiently on the hardwood floor

“ _Hello, you have reached the Y/L/N residence….”_

“Fuck!” I hang up the receiver and pick it up once more placing it against my ear repeating the process over, the ring back tone playing

“ _Hello, you have rea-”_ I slam the receiver down and run my fingers through my hair, a huff escaping my lips “We’re going to Chicago” My hands rummage through the pile of clothes on top of the bed finding a pink push up bra and matching laced panties, white socks, a light blue tank top and black jeans. I get dressed and head over to the closet pulling out my own bag filling it with my own personal necessities – more clothes, sanitary products, cigarettes, makeup, photos, even my personal camera – being a photographer a camera means a lot to someone like me. Making my way downstairs I open the bag back up and insert everything that lies in the fridge along with a few sweets from the cabinets.

“We need weapons” Negan’s voice echoes from a distance. Moments later he steps inside with a pocket knife in hand “Here, take this”

Reluctantly I reach out and grab the knife by the plastic handle sliding it in my pocket “What about you?”

“Follow me” I drop the backpack on top of the table with a thud and follow behind Negan down to the basement. He makes his way over to a large, gray metal shelf holding various tools and bends down pulling out a baseball bat, a roll of barb wire, and pliers.

“What the fuck are you going to do with those?”

“Watch and learn doll” Negan goes over to an empty work table and lies everything flat on the table. He rolls out a string of single barbwire and wraps it continuously around the fat end of the bat. Taking the pliers he cuts the barb wire and intermingles the end among the others so it will be harder for it to ever come loose.

“Impressive” sarcasm oozing out of my mouth

Negan wraps his hands around the thin end of the bat and swings it around hitting nothing but thin air, testing it out

“Perfect Y/N” another swing into thin air “She works perfectly”

I scoff crossing my arms “She?”  

“Lucille” a big smile etched on Negan’s face, pearly whites showing

“Lucille? Your naming a bat after your late wife?”

 “Yeah, are you okay with that?”

“I don’t care” I lied “If that’s what you want then call your bat Lucille. I just never understand men and their fascination with naming things”

“I would love to explain the reasoning behind that to you sweetheart but, unfortunately, as you can tell now is not the right time” Negan takes Lucille and proudly hangs her on his right shoulder “You ready, we have a long road ahead of us”

I nod “Yeah, I’m ready” We make our way back upstairs and grab our backpacks along with the car keys and cell phones. Negan slowly and carefully opens the front door peeking his head out noticing two walkers on the other side of the street feeding off another body. He steps out and motions with his hand for me to follow behind him. I do so and close the door behind me locking it with the house keys. I continue to walk down the porch stairs and just can’t help but stop dead in my tracks and stare at the scene before me of the lifeless body being eaten, shredded to bits and pieces “Disgusting” I mutter to myself, my insides turning upside down.

“Come on Y/N” Negan whispers bringing me out of my trance. I speed walk to the car and step into the passenger’s seat, Negan closing the backside door and stepping into the driver’s side. He places the key in the ignition and turns it, the car shaking underneath us. I sigh, carelessly tossing the backpack into the backseat and buckling my seat belt.

I turn my head and glance at Negan, placing my hand on his forearm “We’ll be okay, right?”

“Yeah” He enunciates with a nod “You have nothing to fucking worry about baby, I would never let anything happen to you, I promise you that shit. It’s you and I against the world now” Negan holds out his pinkie “Right?”

I remove my hand from his arm and intertwine my pinkie with his “Right” I smile “You and I against the world”


	2. Chapter 2

Tired eyes stared out at the broken, now rotten world – inhuman beings roaming the streets – fresh blood dripping down their chins, skin hanging from the corners of their mouths, decomposed yellow teeth chewing on raw meat

“How do you think this happened?” I turn my head and stare at Negan – his left hand playing with the hairs on his chin while his right controlled the steering wheel

“I don’t know” he responds softly with knit brows and a shrug of the shoulders “I’m guessing some sort of virus from some bug or something”

I sigh turning my head back to staring out the window, my Y/E/C eyes making direct contact with one of them, slight fear running through my body “Do we have enough gas to-” a thump cutting my words short

Negan slams his foot hard on the brake, the car coming to an abrupt stop, our bodies jolting forward from the rough impact, seat belts saving us from anymore damage.

“Fucking shit, I think I ran over someone. I didn’t even see the fucker” Negan places the car in park and whips his head in my direction “Are you okay?”

“Yeah” I nod frantically “I’m fine, and _something_ ” I correct “What you hit was not like us so put your foot on the gas and keep going”  

He shakes his head

“Negan” I warn “please let’s just keep going”

Negan places his hand on the seat belt lock and presses down, the seat belt coming free with a click

“Negan” I warn once more, this time grabbing a hold of his wrist with both hands “Please”

Roughly he yanks his wrist out of my grasp “Calm your shit Y/N, I’ll be fine. I’m just going to step out for one second and just fucking check, alright? Don’t worry-” Negan reaches back and grabs a hold of Lucille “I’ll have this baby with me” leaning in closer he raises his hand and cups my face pulling me into a kiss “I’ll be fine” he reassures giving my lips another peck and stepping out with Lucille in hand

I reach over to the driver’s side and push down the lock, my eyes glued on the rearview mirror witnessing Negan with the bat on his shoulder pause behind the car and kneel down, his large figure disappearing for a quick second

Once he reappears back into view, standing tall on his heels, he raises Lucille high above his head and rams her down repeatedly blow after blow after blow, going until his arms grew tired, the bat more red every single time it was raised in the air, my eyes open wide, mouth agape at the scene unfolding behind me.

“That’s how it’s fucking done!” Negan blurts with a harsh laugh “Piece of shit!” he stomps back to the car where I once again lean over and lift up the lock for him to get back inside.

“What the fuck was that, what happened back there?” I question in a taut voice

Negan ignores me and slams the car door shut placing a very bloody Lucille, with dangling skin on silver barbwire back on the seat behind us, fresh blood plopping down in drops on carpeted small space.

“It was one of those ugly fucks, a walker” he runs his hand over his beard “Holy motherfucking shit Y/N, it was torn in half and still growling and crawling towards me with it’s hands. I snapped and beat the shit out of it to death”

I slapped his chest as he wrapped the seat belt around himself, buckling it “I told you, you fucking asshole” I huff crossing my arms “Stupid idiot”

“I love you too Y/N” he smirks placing his hand on the shifter, moving it down to ‘drive’ “Let’s keep going shall we?” his foot presses down against the gas pedal and continues to drive at a slower speed, more cautiously this time aware of his surroundings

I roll my eyes and lean my head back against the headrest, manicured fingers fidgeting with Y/H/C strands loosely hanging down my left shoulder “Negan, would-” a sigh blows through my lips “Would you see me as weak if I admit that I’m afraid?”

“What?” Negan turns his head, furrowed brows in confusion “Of course I wouldn’t, what kind of fucking question is that Y/N?”

“I don’t know. It’s not that I’m afraid of _them_ per se, I’m afraid of _becoming_ them, you know?”

Negan stretches out his hand and places it on my knee, his thumb rubbing circles on the thick fabric of my jeans “I would never fucking let that happen to you baby, ever. If anyone were to turn into one of these fucking things it would definitely be me, you know how fucking careless I am” He turns his head, pink lips forming into a genuine smile “It’s because of you I’m still alive”

“Oh God yes” I chuckle “All those fights you would get into is ridiculous – I would always save your ass, not to mention also bailing you out of jail constantly”

“What would I ever fucking do without you, huh?” his rough felt hand grabs a hold of mine and brings it up to his lips kissing against my knuckles, his fingers intertwining around mine like vines.

“That goes both ways” my lips form into simper “Do you think there are any other survivors out there?”

“I hope so” Negan swings his head and looks at me seeing my eyes close to tears, glancing out the window “They’re probably fine Y/N”  

“The big word being _probably_ ” I bring my hand to my lips, unconsciously biting my nails – a bad habit I’ve had since childhood.

“They _will_ be fine”

“Don’t change what you said just to make me feel better, Negan” I pull my hand out of his hold and reach behind grabbing one of the backpacks

“What are you doing?”

“Just keep your eyes on the road” I retort placing the bag on my lap, unzipping it, reaching inside and pulling out my camera, placing the thick strap around my neck. I zip the bag back up and lay it flat on the open space underneath the glove compartment. Raising the camera with both hands I place the lens against the window and press the button taking countless shots, one after the other, of walkers doing what walkers do. I turn the camera towards Negan and snap a photo of him as well, giggling as I did so “Come on Negan, smile babe”

“Y/N” His gruff but soft voice speaks my name with a chuckle, his face shying away from the camera “Why do you want to remember all this shit for?”

“So when the world is back to normal again I can tell our future kids that mommy and daddy survived the zombie apocalypse, this is proof for when they bombard me with words of doubt” my finger snapping another photo

“I just don-” he pauses, the car coming to a halt “Oh no, what the fuck!” Negan shouts slapping his hand roughly against the dashboard. He grabs a hold of the key still in the ignition and turns it, the engine refusing to start back up “Fuck!” his hand now slapping the steering wheel “Fuck, fucking, fuckity, fuck!”

“Negan, calm down geez!”

“The car is fucking dead Y/N, piece of shit!” another rough slap against the steering wheel

“Shit happens-” I motion my hand towards the window, index finger pointing outside “As you can clearly see”

“Shit happens” Negan mocks “Yeah, shit happens. You do fucking realize we have to fucking walk now, right? Not knowing for how long until we get lucky and find some other form of transportation or even a place to fucking stay until morning”

“Then we’ll walk, we obviously can’t stay locked up in a car forever, minus well get used to walking around among these things now”

I open the door and step out, reaching back in and picking up the backpack from the floor placing it behind my posterior “Let’s go”

Huffing he takes the key out of the ignition and steps out shutting the door with force. He strolls to the rear and takes out his bag placing it behind his back and Lucille on his shoulder “Well let me fucking check it first before we go” Negan maneuvers over to the front of the car and raises the hood, carefully inspecting every single wire and bolt “Yeah, shit is fried” He runs his hand over the hairs on his chin “Walking it is, let’s fucking go”    

I nod in agreement and pull out my knife from my pocket tightly wrapping my hand around the handle – knuckles white, my other hand holding on to Negan’s big one as we walk cautiously down the sidewalk “How do we kill them, do we aim for the head or what?”

“Yes, the head because their brains are still functioning and the destruction of that organ is the best way to neutralize them”

“Well aren’t you the expert on killing zombies”

“Movies” he smiles innocently “Here’s one coming right for us”

“I got this one” I wait until the walker drags closer to us, it’s hands stretched out towards me. Instinctively I begin to walk backwards and slip, falling back first against hard concrete, the walker falling above me, its teeth chomping for a bite. My one free hand grabs a fistful of its remaining follicles forcefully holding the head in one place, avoiding too much movement. I raise my hand holding the knife but never struck as Negan beat me to it, Lucille swinging with hard impact on top of the walkers head, dead center, blood splattering all over my face and clothes, the walker – now lifeless – landing heavily, flat - chest on chest on top of me.

I push the walker off to the side, Negan holding out his hand to which I grab and rise back to my feet “I told you I had it” My eyes avert down and witness the walker’s head now turned into nothing but mush, blood and brain matter spread over once gray concrete.

“You should be thanking me baby, I just saved your life”

“Thank you” a polite expression coming out cold.

I run my hands over my clothes as if the fabric sticking to my body would magically go back to once again being crisp, clean, and walker free.

“You’re very welcome” Negan utters with a cocky smile “They’re more fun to kill than spiders and flies, I’ll tell you that much” he winks, nudging my arm with his elbow

I chuckle, remembering all the times I’ve asked Negan to murder as mentioned insects around our house “Asshole” my hand playfully slapping his upper arm “Let’s keep going”

We continue to walk, this time trying to be sneaky attempting to avoid contact with as many walkers as we could by either treading around them or just plain running and, or, speed walking past them and so far so good.

“Look, there’s a diner” I lift my hand and point at a small building with a big ‘Dine Right Diner’ sign engraved in fancy, red, bold cursive lettering right above the entrance “I think we should go in there, see if there’s any survivors and possibly, fingers crossed, find something good already cooked up”

Negan shrugs his shoulders in a quick up and down motion “No harm in checking” He continues ahead in front of me across the street to the diner, his hand grabbing a hold of the handle, swinging it open.

The inside was dim, tables lined in straight formation with elegant red and black couches to seat numerous people.

“We should check around for walkers” Negan suggests

“There aren’t any” another, unknown male voice speaks

Negan wraps his fingers around my forearm and protectively pulls me behind him “Stay behind me” He whispers with a soft voice lowering Lucille from his shoulder “And just who might you be?” Negan speaks out now in a normal voice.

Light patting of shoes hit tile floors, a figure emerging from the darkness – a lean man with a mustache wearing a khaki shirt and dark khaki pants steps forward, handle of a gun sticking out from the waistband of his pants. He holds out his hand “The name’s Simon”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Discontinued for the time being*

Negan lowers his eyes, staring down at Simon’s calloused hand, refusing to shake it.

“Alright” Simon recants the gesture, situating his hand back in place on his hip “I’m not the enemy here friend” he snickers “So you know my name; can I least know yours?”

“Negan”

“And the pretty lady behind you?”

“Y/n” I answer for myself as I step forward and stand shoulder to shoulder with my husband

“Pleasure to meet you both” Simon lingers his eyes down at my camera dangling by the strap around my neck “You’re a photographer?”

I nod “Yeah, I am”

“Cool, cool” Simon nods “Care to take a seat?” he motions with his hand towards an empty booth

“Sure, I guess, why not?” Negan and I follow behind the lean gentleman and take a seat, my head laying on my husband’s chest, one of his hands wrapped protectively around my shoulder, the other, around the thin end of the bat that rested on top of the table in front of him  

“Hope you don’t mind me asking but where you folks headed off to?”

“Chicago” I blurt “I have family there”

“Ah Chicago, the windy city” Simon enunciates with a giddy tone “I’ve been there before, twice actually. One of my favorite places to visit”

“Good to fucking know” Negan sarcastically quips “Now let me ask you a fucking question, you have any fucking idea how all of this shit fucking happened?”

“I don’t, I’m just as dumbfounded as you two are but, I fucking bet you the government is behind it, pulling off some kind of scientific, top secret shit”

I nod, roaming my orbs around the dark, empty space “Is there any food to eat back there?” my head nodding towards the kitchen area.

Simon places his hand on his stomach, rubbing it in circles “Unfortunately no, the only thing that was left were three slices of blueberry pie and, sorry to say, I ate all of it” he burps “I’m sure the stove and everything still works, I can whip something up f-”

“No, no, that’s fine, thanks anyway though”

“You sure, I’m a great cook”

“Yes, I’m positive, I’ll live”

“Well, under these circumstances, let’s hope so” Simon cackles, his laid back, chill attitude getting under my skin

“How can you laugh and be so nonchalant about the situation we find ourselves in?” I inquire with an attitude, annoyed at the gentleman seated across from me with a smug look plastered on his face

“Because I’d rather be nonchalant and laugh than be going crazy about something I have no control over or the power to change. So, excuse the shit out of me, sister, for doing whatever I can to keep myself sane”

“Watch your fucking tone around my wife pal” Negan chimes in, coming to my defense “She just asked you a fucking question” his knuckles turning white as he clenched his hand tight around Lucille’s handle  

Simon rolls his eyes and raises his hands in defense midway into the air “Relax, friend, I meant no disrespect to your lady, alright?”

“Don’t fucking call me that, we’re not friends”

“Yet” Simon counters “In a world like this, you’re going to need all the fucking friends you can get, hell, you’re going to need an army to fight these things”

“Says the man who’s in here alone”

Simon titters, his hand rubbing along the stubble on his chin “Alright, shit, you got me on that one, but-” he points his finger at Negan, wagging it “You and I, we get together and I fucking guarantee you that we can take on these monsters, three is better than two, am I right?”

“You’re saying you want to tag along with us?”

“Yeah” Simon shrugs his shoulders “In all honestly, I have no family and I’m just moving around because it’s dangerous to stay in one place for too long so, what do you say?”

Negan and I glance at each other briefly before placing our focus back on Simon “We’re going to nee-”

“Yeah, why not?” Negan exclaims, rudely cutting me off “We can use all the help we can fucking get”

“Well, alright then, great decision” Simon’s twinkling orbs focus away from Negan and land on me, noticing my features that so quickly went from calm to upset in a matter of seconds, eyes burning with fury boring holes into my husband beside me “Although, by the way your wife is looking, I don’t think she tends to agree”

“I’m sorry, will you excuse us for a quick minute, I need to have a word with my husband in private”

“Yeah, sure, no problemo” Simon steps out of the booth “I need to relieve myself anyway, so take all the precious time you need”

“Too much information, but thank you”

Once my husband and I are finally alone, I clench my hand into a small fist and punch Negan on his side as hard as I could

“Ow y/n, what the fuck?” Negan quickly removes his arm from around my shoulder and uses his hand to rub along his possibly bruised ribs

“What is wrong with you?” I scorn “We don’t know him, he could be a fucking Hannibal Lector wannabe who’ll skin us alive and eat us the first chance he gets and you just automatically agree to let him come with us, are you insane?”

“Being a little dramatic, aren’t we, doll?” he teases with a slight chuckle

“This isn’t anything to joke and laugh about, you asshole”

“Relax sweetheart, Jesus fucking Christ” Negan wraps his arm around me and pulls me close, his lips placing a kiss on the top of my head “What did I tell you in the car earlier, what did I say?”

“Ne-”

“I made a fucking promise that I would never let anything happen to you, didn’t I?”

I roll my eyes and inhale deeply, offering no response

“Didn’t I?” he repeats

“Yes” I respond sharply, hand tucking a strand of hair behind my ear “You did”

“Right, so just trust me okay? He tries anything, pulls one wrong move and I promise you, I’ll bash his head right the fuck in, no hesitation”

“We have to sleep sometime, you can’t protect me then”

“We take turns” he smiles, holding out his pinkie “He may be a third wheel but it’s still you and I against the world babe, always, remember?”

“Yeah-” I avert my eyes down at his pinkie and connect it with that of my own “Yeah, I remember” I smile, quickly turning neutral once hearing the familiar footsteps belonging to none other than Simon, of course

“Alright, I am feeling much better now!” he voices as he makes his presence known, witnessing Negan and I in the close embrace “I’m sorry, you guys still need more time or?......”

“No, we’re good” I acknowledge motioning for him to take a seat back in front of us

“So, we’re all set to head out?”

“Tomorrow” Negan answers “You got a ride?”

“I don’t, but when I got here I saw a car parked a few blocks away that might still work. I’m pretty sure it’s vacant”

“Well we can only hope so” I whisper, eyes smiling up at Negan

“So, to Chicago it is then, huh?” Simon mutters cheerfully, dancing eyes alternating between my husband and I

“Yeah, Simon” I answer unenthusiastically and untrustingly of the being sitting before me “To Chicago it is”


End file.
